ShinoKuno Gobel Award
by hyeon-chan
Summary: Setiap shinobi pasti memiliki kelebihan tertentu, sehingga diadakannya ShinoKuno Gobel Award yang merupakan ajang pemberian penghargaan bagi para shinobi tertentu. Yosh mari kita lihat nominasinya... pilih shinobi jagoanmuuuu... check it out


.

**ShinoKuno Gobel Award**

**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Warning : GJ, Typo, amatir, etc.**

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**

.

Dunia Shinobi pertama kali dikenalkan oleh Rikudou sennin, yang sekarang telah tersebar diberbagai desa, di setiap desa juga dipimpin oleh kage-kage yang merupakan shinobi terkuat di desa tersebut. Setiap shinobi pasti memiliki kelebihan tertentu, sehingga diadakannya _ShinoKuno Gobel Award _yang merupakan ajang pemberian penghargaan bagi para shinobi tertentu. Yosh mari kita lihat nominasinya...

NOMINASI SHINOBI TERHEBAT

Senju Tobirama

Uchiha Madara

Senju Hashirama

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Nagato

Jiraiya

NOMINASI KUNOICHI TERHEBAT

Mei Terumi

Senju Tsunade

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Hinata

Sabaku No Temari

Konan

Uzumaki Kushina

NOMINASI SHINOBI TANPA EKSPRESI

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

Uchiha Itachi

Nagato

Hyuuga Neji

Aburame Shino

NOMINASI SHINOBI TERTAMPAN

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Itachi

Sabaku no Gaara

Hyuuga Neji

Namikaze Minato

Akasuna Sasori

NOMINASI KUNOICHI TERCANTIK

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Hinata

Yamanaka Ino

Mei Terumi

Senju Tsunade

Konan

Tenten

NOMINASI SHINOBI TERCEPAT

Raikage ke-3

Raikage ke-4

Namikaze Minato

Uzumaki Naruto

Hatake Kakashi

NOMINASI SHINOBI TERCERDIK

Nara Shikaku

Nara Shikamaru

Hatake Kakashi

Hatake Sakumo

Namikaze Minato

NOMINASI JUTSU TERHEBAT

Susanoo

Byakugan

E.M.S (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan)

Rinnengan

Kotoamatsukami

Rasen Shuriken

Hiraishin

Banbutsu sozo

NOMINASI KLAN TERHEBAT

Klan Uzumaki

Klan Hyuuga

Klan Uchiha

Klan Aburame

Klan Nara

Klan Senju

NOMINASI SENJATA TERKUAT

Kyodai Sensu

Kusanagi no Tsurugi

Samehada

Totsuka no Tsurugi

Hiraishin Kunai

Bashousen

Gunbai

NOMINASI SHINOBI BERKEMAMPUAN UNIK

Yamato

Deidara

Sasori

Senju Hashirama

Zetsu

Orochimaru

Mei Terumi

NOMINASI KUCHIYOSE TERKUAT

Salamander

Edo Tensei

Katsuyu

Gedo Mazo

Manda

Gamabunta

Dan yang terakhir adalaaaaahh...

NOMINASI PASANGAN TERBAIK 2013

SasuSaku (Sasuke X sakura)

NaruHina (Naruto X hinata)

NaruSaku (Naruto X Sakura)

KakaSaku (Kakashi X Sakura)

NejiHina (Neji X Hinata)

NejiTen (Neji X Tenten)

SaiIno (Sai X Ino)

ShikaIno (Shikamaru X Ino)

ShikaTema (Shikamaru X Temari)

GaaSaku (Gaara X Sakura)

GaaHina (Gaara X Hinata)

MinaKushi (Minato X Kushina)

Yosshh.. itulah Nominasi ShinoKuno Gobel Award kali ini..

Mari kita tilik persiapan dari para Shinobi dan Kunoichi !

Wartawan kita Ayame yang akan mewawancarai beberapa Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang lewat.

Yokk..Siap.. Action !

Ayame : "Holaaa~ Minna, Watashi no namae wa Ayame desu.. mari kita lihat persiapan yang dilakukan oleh para ninja kesayangan kita.."

Saat ini pasar di Konohagakure terlihat ramai sekali. Bahkan Ichiraku sampai antri panjang karena ditinggal Ayame jadi presenter, banyak Shinobi yang berantri membeli busana ataupun sesuatu yang lain untuk persiapan Gobel award yang dilaksanakan di Konohagakure.

Ketemulah korban pertama kita sedang tawar menawar di sebuah toko, Ayame berlari-lari menuju Tsunade dengan menenteng mikrofon beserta kabelnya.

"Oh.. Tsunade-_sama, _kebetulan sekali.. bagaimana persiapan anda untuk kali ini?" tanya ayame

Tsunade tampak merapikan Rambutnya.

"Ehm.. yang jelas pengamanan di Konoha akan diperketat lagi.. dan pastinya saya akan mempersiapkan dengan sempurna agar saya dapat reward.. hahahaha" Tsunade tertawa ala Obake sampai-sampai rambut Ayame basah berliur. Bisa dibayangkan?

"Ba..baiklah.. Arigatou gozaimasu Tsunade-sama"

Ayame berlari-lari lagi menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura

"Hwaaaa.. Akhirnyaaa.. setelah sekian lama memata-matai kalian.. aku jadi tau fakta dibalik kasus kenapa kalian saling ingin membunuh dulu.. ternyata pantat ayam dan jidat lebar menjalin hubungan pemirsaaaaa~" Ayame menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu

Sasuke tampak hanya memamerkan Pantat serta pantat ayamnya saja, sedangkan sakura dengan gugupnya menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kimono sasuke seraya berkata "Tolong pergi.. please.. tolong pergi.. please.."

Ayame : "Ternyata memang terjadi sesuatu pemirsa.. baiklah selamat bersenang-senang Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan" ayame menelusuri jalanan pasar lagi mencari korban(?) selanjutnya.

"Wah lihat itu.. lihat ituuuuu...!" Ayame bersorak saat melihat Neji mengenakan Crossdressing (?)

"Huaaaaa.. Ternyata orang yang pernah menjadi prajurit nomor satu saat ujian genin menjadi penggila crossdressing.." ayame dengan santainya berbicara didepan kamera lalu berbalik menghadap neji seraya menarik-narik ujung renda celana dalam neji sementara Neji dengan wajah memerah sedang menutupi bra warna hijau dan celana dalam berendanya yang juga berwarna hijau. Sementara Lee disebelahnya hanya clingak-clinguk sambil tersenyum gaje

"Leeeeeee... Kau menghancurkan citrakuuuu...kubunuh kau ! hyaaaaaa..." Neji dengan Pdnya keluar dari toko baju itu mengejar Lee yang dengan semangat mudanya sudah ancang-ancang kabur dari Neji.

"Neji..Lee..? kalian mau kemana sih?" Tenten yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sebal.

"Yaaah... pada kabur.. yo Tenten-san.. bagaimana persiapan anda sekarang?" ayame dengan lagak presenternya mewawancarai Tenten.

"Haaah.. entahlah.. Ayame-san aku pergi dulu.. baju Neji tertinggal" Tenten meninggalkan tempat dengan lesu.

"Baiklah pemirsa.. karena tidak tim Lee tidak dapat di wawancara, yoooshh cari korbaaaaan !" ayame berjalan menyusuri jalan lagi..

Ayame memberi kode untuk masuk ke kedai Ichiraku, dia mengedipkan matanya dan menerobos antrian hingga membuat ocehan para antritator jadi menggelegar..

"Ketemuuu oooh Ketemuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" ayame berteriak _ala _Upin Ipin..

"Kesana kemari mencari kalian.. dung prat.. tak taunya sekarang ada di kedaikuuuuu~ huwooo" Ayame menyanyi didepan para pengunjung _ala _Ayu Ting ting ngebor.. dibelakangnya para pekerja Ramen Shalawatan sebagai backgroundnya..

Naruto melihatnya dengan menganga sambil terus disuapi Hinata yang gugup, Matanya berkedut-kedut.. apa-apaan ini?

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san.. jadi kau hanya mengisi perut saja untuk persiapan Gobel Award?" tanya ayame duduk didepan meja makan NaruHina

"Aaaah.. Ayame-san mengganggu saja.." ucap naruto.

"Go..gomen ne Ayame-san aku malu.. bisakah kameranya kau singkirkan?" ucap hinata menunduk

"Hiahaha.. Pemirsa.. tertangkap lagi pasangan yang diam-diam menjalin hubungan hwaa.. sudah sore ternyata baiklah cukup sekian dulu acara wawancaranyaaaa..." kata Ayame..

Yoossshh..! baiklah apakah shinobi kalian masuk nominasi?

Jadi siapkan jagoan anda ! dukung jagoan anda tiap nominasi yaaa... jangan salah memilih karena Nominasi ini tergantung pada anda semua... hyoooooooooo !

TBC

**Hiahaha.. kemaren liat Panasonic Gobel Award malah jadi nulis ini.. hiiiii.. kalo ada yang mirip jangan salahkan saya.. tapi saya belum pernah baca soalnya..**

**Akhir kata Read n Review Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee... !**


End file.
